Shadow Avengers
by quez1216
Summary: A Teenager named Kai Cumata and his friends go on adventuries nationwide to help Kai get his revenge on the man responsible for the death of Kai's parents. On their journey they help the innocent by using their different and unique shadow fighting styles


Its chaos in the village of Cushari and in the heat of the night the Cumata residence is under a rampage by a mysterious man named Murdoch.

" Run Azula Run!" yelled Mr. Cumata

" She's not going anywhere." Murdoch said

"Take Kai with you while I hold them off." Said Mr. Cumata

Azula grabbed her son by the hand and began to run into the house and headed towards the back door. Boom Boom Boom more hoodlums were at the house beating on the back door.

"Mommy what are we gone do?" asked the petrified young kai

" Don't worry let's go into the basement."

They moved the floor mat to the side and opened the door to go inside the basement. When they ran into the basement kai and his mother tried to continue to run but there was nowhere to go.

"Shit were trapped." Kai said

"No you can still leave, " she said as she pointed to the small window

" I don't want to leave you and dad. "

"Don't worry we will catch up with you " she said but kai could tell that she was lying.

Boom the gang just blew up the entrance to the basement.

" Hurry! " she yelled

She pushed the window open and helped kai through as the gang ran down the stairs.

" Mom " Kai said as he began to cry.

" Go run as fast as you can and don't look back "

" But " Kai said

" GO NOW! "

Kai turned and ran into the forest within seconds he heard his mother scream in pain

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed

" Mother" kai yelled

-Dream ends

" Mother " said Kai as he rose up from the ground.

He grabbed his head in frustration

" Damn its that dream again"

Birds began to chirp as the sun beamed on kai's face

" Morning already, I didn't get any sleep last night."

Kai moved the blankets aside and got up and stretched.

" I'm starving, I guess I should go to the nearest town and get breakfast." He said

So he grabbed his supplies, got dressed, and began to walk out the forest to the nearest road. After 20 minutes kai made it to a road and he began to walk north. He saw a sign that said Utariyo Town in 2 miles.

" Two miles huh if I run now I'll make it there within the hour." Kai said

Kai began to run with his mind set on utariyo and his stomach set on breakfast.

-Narrator speaks

Kai Cumata, a 15 year old teen, born with a special shadow power. His parents were murdered by a evil shadow fighter named Murdoch when he was 10. Ever since then he has been a loner. Today is his 15th birthday and he is on the move trying to find a home as he walks into the town of Utariyo.

Ended of Narration

Chapter 1

(The Beginning)

"This is Utariyo, no to shabby I guess I could chill here for a while" Kai said

" Help me! " screamed a girl in a nearby alley "Help!" she cried again

Kai ran to the girls aid there he saw two boys harassing her

"Then again even the nicest places have scumbags" Kai thought

"Stop!" Kai yelled

" Stay out of this kid"

"I said stop" kai said in a more calm serious tone

"Oh yeah so what are you going to do about it" the bully said

"Well I was going to eat breakfast but, since you guys want to harass girls, I guess I should knock some sense into you clowns first" kai said

" I liked to see you try." said the bully

" Well watch closely." Kai responded with a smile

Kai vanished then reappeared behind the man landing a kick to the back of his neck. When he landed he hit his friend in the stomach with his elbow, hit him in the face with the back of his fist, then hit him with a roundhouse in his back knocking him into his friend.

" You guys disgust me it takes some real low-lives to try to rape a innocent woman." said kai  
"Were sorry" they said

" Then get up and leave ya jerks" kai screamed

They got up and ran away crying like a bunch of punks.

"hmph pathetic" kai thought

When kai turned around he saw the gorgeous brunet he just saved. She was 5"4 with the body of a goddess.

" Wow you were incredible, thank you." She said

"Anytime" he responded

"Are you new around here I haven't seen you around here before" she asked

"Yeah I just strolled into town just a few minutes ago." he said

" So whats your name" she asked

" I'm Kai, Kai Cumata and you are"

" I'm Mia Kurateshi"

"Well mia now that you are safe, I guess I will be on my way." kai said

"No you saved me from those goons let me at least treat you to breakfast at my house." She begged

" Sure why not I could used a hot meal" he said

"Well follow me my house is not far from here." She said

And with that that's the end of this opening intro to Shadow Avengers. This upcoming Wednesday I will have a character list displayed with there abilities and personalities.


End file.
